


Star light

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Black Reader, Black!Reader - Freeform, Bleeding, Blood, Brooding, Bucky loves his black significant other, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderless Character, M/M, Mention of blood, Other, PoC, Racial slurs, Racism, Reader-Insert, Slurs, Some Fluff, Violence, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Date night with Bucky takes a sad turn.





	Star light

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of angsty stuff and Iwrite a lot of black Reader. There's stories I wanna see that either aren't popular enough because "black!reader" or nobody is really writing them.   
> As always be nice to me I'm delicate.

You were waiting on dessert and the check. He ordered you both tiramisu to go, even though he hated it. You never understood why.

"It's delicious, you're just dumb." You said as you flicked a crumpled straw wrapper at him. 

"Mmm.." he leaned back against his chair and smirked lightly into his black coffee listening to you nag him about his taste in sweets. He didn't have any strong opinions on Tiramisu, he just liked watching you destroy yours in the car and pretending he didn't know you'd sneak into the fridge later to eat the other piece.   
It was your first successful date night in months. Neither of you ever put in much effort to look too nice but it didn't matter because each of you thought the other was gorgeous. Pretending to be fancy in a 2 Star Italian restaurant with over priced-cheap wine was fun as long as you got to do it together. 

"I'm gonna hit the restroom before we go." He slid you his credit card as he left. You paid and walked slowly towards the front exit waiting for Bucky to catch up. A few feet behind you there was a small group of men laughing... at you? No. They're out to dinner just like everyone else, having a good time. You moved over to one side to let them pass by.   
"I guess they just let anything in here huh." The first of the men said as they each eyed you up and down. A mixture of disgust and amusement in his tone.

A few second later Bucky came and placed a heavy palm on the small of your back. Eyes locked in the men's direction. His face was stone. You'd never seen that much hate in him before. You gently stroked a piece of hair back behind his ear and he looked down at you softly.   
"Don't entertain them, Buck.." He considered you for a brief moment before finally giving you a raised eyebrow and grin. 

"Did you grab any of those little chocolate mint things I like?" 

You held hands as you walked down the sidewalk to your car. He parked farther away from the restaurant than he would've liked to, but there was a small garden outside the shopping centre and he knew how you liked to watch the fountains at night. A few extra yards in exchange for you being wrapped around his arm with a genuine smile seemed like more than a fair trade.

"Hey asshole! You finally taking that monkey home to the zoo?!" He yelled at the two of you from across the parking lot while his friends hooted behind him. The men from earlier. You could feel Bucky's breathing shift. His jaw clenched.   
"What the fuck did you just say?" He was fuming. They stepped a few feet closer to the two of you. A couple of them spit on the ground. They weren't close enough to touch anybody let alone hurt anyone, but Bucky could close that distance easy if he wanted to. You tightened your grip on his metal arm trying to hold him back, you knew that if he did decide to swing at someone that might actually kill them. He's a hundred times stronger than you, so you werent exactly stopping him.  
The fact that he quit moving at all is only for your benefit- because you're asking him not to.

"I said.." he turned to his friends and chuckle before continuing. "You should get that thing outta here... before they find out its missing." He pointed right at you and winked. A slimy shiver went up your spine.  
Bucky was ready to pounce. You stepped in front of him and got right in his face so he had to look at you. 

"Hey... lets just go home?" You rubbed his bottom lip with your thumb gently. You were pleading with him to leave. This night was perfect up until this point and you weren't about to let some fucking idiots ruin it for you. You rested your chin on his chest and he finally looked down at you. There was a faint sign of tears starting to well up in your eyes. That was all he needed. He could never forgive himself if he made you cry. He let out a deep sigh and pressed his forehead to yours.  
"Yeah... lets go home." 

\--------------------------- 

You woke up later that night to the sound of several large thuds in the front room of your apartment. You reached over to shake Bucky to wake him but his side of your bed was empty. Cold. Where was he? How long had he been gone? You panicked for a moment and your mind entertained the thought of him being dead in the next room for less than a second before you grab the metal bat from behind the headboard and slowly pad your way to the bedroom door. You grab the knob and turn it slowly. You take one last deep breath readying yourself to swing at the next thing that looked particularly murderous.  
You swing the door open wide to nothing. Stepping out carefully you take a few light steps before your foot slides in something wet on the floor. Blood? Why is there blood on your floor? Whose blood is on your floor?? You scan the darkness for any sign of movement before taking a huge chance. 

"Bucky?" You whisper into the void of darkness almost hoping nothing answers you. But you here a small sigh. 

"...kitchen."

You flip on every light on your way to the bar making sure you didn't step in anything else. You finally reach him and discover exactly where all the blood is coming from. 

"Jesus Buck.." He's covered in it. Mostly on his left side. None of it looked like it belonged to him, which can be good and bad. His lip was split though. You gave him one more once over before going into the kitchen to grab a wet towel and start to clean him up. 

He slips his shirt off and pulls his hair up.

"...those guys from the restaurant?" He didn't answer and kept his eyes on the floor. You take that as a yes. You feel terrible asking but you need to know, "Please tell me you didn't kill them." Silence. Your eyes went wide. "James..." you whisper in shock and he shifts uncomfortably. You can't tell if it's from hearing his first name or because he thinks you might genuinely believe that he murdered four people tonight. 

"They'll live... not for lack of trying." He finally looks you in the eyes. They're welling up. Definitely frustration and something else you can't quite place. Hurt? They got a cheap shot in but he's been hit harder, so it's not his pride. 

"What?" You place a hand on his thigh and a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, Your head resting on his shoulder waiting for him to speak again. He wraps his arms tight around you and buries his face in your hair taking a deep breath. 

"You're beautiful. Gorgeous. You're made of magic and your skin is like star light... fuck anybody who says otherwise." He took another long breath. "I just couldn't let them go like that. You're too good for me to just let them go on thinking that shit is okay- Racist pricks. Fuck I'm sorry." 

"It's okay Buck." His breathing went back to normal and he gently starts stroking your back. You could stay like this forever. Wrapped up in the best thing that's ever happened to you. Knowing he'd do anything just short of manslaughter to make sure you were happy and safe. Lost in this wonderful warm feeling, but there was still tiramisu in the fridge.


End file.
